tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Seaside Trip
Percy's Seaside Trip is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Percy taking passengers to the seaside. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. :It won't be long before we're on our way. :The guard is waiting, flag in hand. :He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. :The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, :So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. :Now Percy's rushing through the countryside, :With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :Ice cream in cones, :Candy floss on your nose. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there. :Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. :Then someone shouts out excitedly :"Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :We're gonna have a lovely day. :And when it's cold in wintertime, :Still you can be there any time. :Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, :Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. :Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train. :He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. :So much excitement, so much glee. :We're all together with Percy by the sea. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Building sandcastles with buckets and spades. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside. :Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. :Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. :Hooray! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Bertram * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * Thomas' Train * James and the Express * Thomas and the Guard * Trouble in the Shed * Whistles and Sneezes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Henry's Forest * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Oliver Owns Up * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Four Little Engines * Home at Last * Special Attraction * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Baa! * Toby's Discovery * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy Deleted and Extended Scenes * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel going through the village harbour. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - The scene of Percy turning on the turntable is extended. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy on a bridge. * Four Little Engines - An extended shot of Skarloey arriving at the Skarloey station. * Special Attraction - An alternate shot of Percy's driver. * A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Gordon's driver about to put on the brakes. * Baa! - Deleted scenes of Percy at Kirk Ronan. * Thomas and the Rumours: ** A deleted shot of Thomas puffing past the Windmill in an opposite way. ** A deleted scene of children waving at the Windmill. * Toby's Discovery: ** A deleted scene of Toby passing the castle while pulling Henrietta in an opposite way. ** A deleted scene of Toby after rolling his eyes. ** An extended shot of Toby puffing through the countryside. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted shot of Percy arriving at Callan. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Happy Holidays. * In the Spanish and Portuguese versions, the rooster sound at the beginning is different. * The scene of Percy turning on the turntable is reversed. * Stock footage from Come for the Ride is used. * This was the last Classic Series Thomas song to feature sing along lyrics until Engine Roll Call In other languages Home Media Releases CDs * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video File:Percy's Seaside Trip - Music Video Category:Songs